Gundam Wing: the next Generation
by Kitahoshi
Summary: The gundams make a pact to give their children safer homes.What will happen when they find each other? What is behind Harley's plan? Why is Niome helping and acting so strangely?rated for fluff! 1xR , 2xH,3xC,4xD,5xS,MilliardoxNoin-ness
1. Children's Legacy

"Was it a girl or a boy?"asked Relena weakly.  
  
"Girl, and she's beautiful, who's the father?"asked the nurse, barely dodging a pair of tiny fists flying through the air.The cloth bundle with waving fists was lowered into Relena's arms.  
  
"His name is being withheld , our friends can come in now miss,"said Rrelena looking into the tiny child's hazel eyes.  
  
"Miss Relena?How is the baby?"asked Dorothy walking in.Quatre , Duo, Hilde, Sally , Catherine and Trowa  
  
followed her.  
  
"Just like her father,"Relena replied showing the waving fists flying about.They all fell into fits of  
  
laughter.Quatre was playing with Harley (Relena's son) , when Dorothy stopped laughing and a serious expression played across her face.  
  
"Relena- we have to tell you some terrible news,"she said.The group stopped laughing and most looked away except for Dorothy.  
  
"The publiccity we have, it's dangerous.We can't afford to lose our children to people who want revenge.  
  
And your two kids are in the most danger of all.We have made a pact Relena , we're placing our children in foster homes.We'll watch them grow up, but they can't see us.It's your turn , now.I was worried when we should tell you , but now that you have held a tiny life in your arms-twice"she added devilsishly.  
  
"You'll know why we made this pact , we can't let them die because of who we fought in the wars,"  
  
Sally finished patting her stomach protectively.As if on cue , they all pat their bulging stomachs (except Duo, Trowa and Quatre).  
  
"I understand-can we talk about something more cheerful?What are you thinking for names?' Relena asked wiping away a tear.  
  
"Megan or Mike,"said Hilde grinning.  
  
"Niome or Nick,"said Sally smugly.  
  
"Will or Kara ," said Quatre and Dorothy in unison.  
  
"Craig or Karen," said Trowa in his dull tone.  
  
"What about you?"asked Quatre , still playing with Harley.  
  
"Ruth , it means beautiful friend," Relena said , softly tucking down the fists.The nurse glanced in, then left. A dark cloaked figure walked in , picking up the bundle in Relena's arms and taking Harley's hand.They walked out , Harley was taking sideways glances at Ruth.They stopped at a door down the hall.  
  
"Ruth, I'll come back for you.No matter what happens or where we go , I'll find you little sister,"he said,  
  
stroking her tiny cheek.She whimpered , as they entered the room. 


	2. Returning the home you never knew

"What do you mean it's 8:30?!"Michelle yelled.She grabbed her back pack , and zipped up her black leather ankle boots.For about two years , she had seen something alluring about boots.Especially the feminine ones  
  
with the heels and pointed toe.She and Megan ran down the street , hoping to get to school on time.Megan was sent to the office for a late slip , Michelle sneaked into homeroom and quietly sat down.She rested her head on her books , and took a deep breath.  
  
"Wake up," said Nahida tapping her arm(the girl that sits in front of her) She opened one eye, then the other.She lined up with the rest of her class and headed for math.  
  
"My day was terrible , how was yours?"asked Michelle brushing away a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Oh.I had a regular day too,"Megan replied playfully.They walked up to Michelle's drive way.Her mother was waiting in the car.  
  
"I need to tell you something Ruth," she said.Michelle had two names because of her parent's divorce, but she always remembered Ruth as her real name.She noticed a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes in the back seat.She sat in the car , nodding so she could be told.Megan was in the back seat , too.  
  
"I have to get all of you together first.This is Will,"she said noticing Ruth's focus on the mysterious boy.They picked up Audrey , Ruth's other best friend. They also picked up one other boy, with dark  
  
brown hair and blue eyes.It seemed they had been driving for hours when they pulled into a parking lot of a  
  
'U' shaped building and an apartment-looking one. A man in awhite lab coat approached the car , and each of the kids got out. He lead them to a room filled with 13-4 year olds.  
  
"The last have arrived.I'm going to tell you all why you're here.It has been suspected , that five of you  
  
are the children of a group of warriors and one princess,". Ruth squeezed Audrey's hand nervously.The scientist on the stage paused , taking out a tiny teddy bear.  
  
"This belongs to the princess's daughter , and now we'll be taking blood tests tommorrow.You'll be lead  
  
to your rooms now.Choose four people to share a room with , the ones that are identified will be moved to  
  
the other building later," he said. Audrey , Ruth , Megan and the two boys were grouped together.When they reached the room, the girls and one guy started to talk about the big event.  
  
"My name is Will, this is my friend Craig,"said the blonde boy.  
  
"My name is Ruth , this is Megan and Audrey," Ruth said pulling each girl forward as she said their name.  
  
"We call her Niome though," she said gesturing towards Audrey. They all sat in a circle, except Craig who  
  
sat by himself in a corner of the room.  
  
"What's this?"said Ruth finding a note on the bed.She read it quickly, then handed it to the others.The girls ran to the closet , grabbing two different light purple gowns.  
  
"Hey! why'd you just leave me one?! Sure, leave me with the one that has the lowest cut why don't you?"  
  
Ruth said grabbing the last gown. The girls went into the bathroom , while the boys read the paper. Ruth emerged first , in a tight dress that hugged her cuves and fluffed out at the waist just past her hips to her ankles. The top, had a low 'V' cut that stretched to her shoulders. A tiny purple crown gleamed from each girl's hair. Niome , wore a tight dress with a golden dragon up the side and slits.It was a chinese type dress,  
  
with the collar around her neck and buckled. Megan was wearing a typical Cinderella dress , there wasn't any slits and the cut wasn't very big.  
  
The piece of paper had explained they were to wear these gowns for dinner. Each room and dorm was colour-coded .As you can guess, they were in Dorm-purple, room:lavender. They also had to be sitting beside  
  
one boy and one girl.  
  
"Will , can you sit beside me?I don't want to sit with "Mr.Serious" over there , no offense Craig," Ruth said.  
  
"sure , Craig you really need to lighten up," said Will as Ruth took his arm. Megan inched over to Craig and  
  
said :  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with serious people , but this means you're going to have to sit with me!"she said, dragging himaway.When the group stepped in, everyone was staring at them.When Ruth had gracefully , stepped down the stairs, she couldn't stand it any longer. She looked at Will , he was nervous.  
  
"What?!"Ruth said. Everyone quickly looked away and started chatting again.Ruth talked started talking to Niome and Will quietly.They ate dinner in peace , and saw a schedule on the wall.There was a masked ball in one hour!!! Ruth rushed back upstairs , so she could change. She found a watch on her bed without thinking and suddenly she was ready!She shrugged, and headed downstairs, and everyone else was dressed up too. When she reached the bottom of the stair case , she recognized Will asking her to dance.  
  
She took his outstreached palm , and they began to dance a waltz.At the end of the night, they all headed back upstairs to their rooms. Ruth's dress faded back to her old one .She changed back into a nightgown.She fell asleep instantly , while the others talked for a bit.  
  
*extra notes* - first of all , no I don't own any of the old characters , even though I wish I did but oh well ^_^ . However, I *DO* own the characters such as Ruth, Niome, Megan etc. So, if you want to use these characters in any story , you need my permission.If you peoples don't leave reviews , I'll stop writing this story so pacha!!!!  
  
~Kitahoshi 


	3. Gundams revealed!

"Wake up, it's almost breakfast,"said a voice, interupting Ruth's dream.She glanced up , the face slowly coming into focus.  
  
"Niome?"she said looking at the girl's curly brown hair.  
  
"You're going to miss breakfast,"Niome replied.Ruth mumbled something, then got up.She noticed a shadow in the corner of her eye , but when she looked it was gone.She changed into a school uniform she found on her bed.  
  
Will paced nervously at the door, waiting for Niome and Ruth to come out.  
  
"If you keep pacing , you're going to make the purple carpet fade,"Megan joked , pulling the ribbon on her uniform into a tight bow.Ruth and Niome walked out, in the uniforms.The uniforms were white blouses and bows in the room colour , and black sjirts to their knees for girls.Gor boys it was the same except a tie and pants instead of a bow and skirts.They headed to breakfast , and quickly ate some toast.Some girls cried when they got the needle, but not the lavender girls didn't.The scientists were busy testing blood samples that day , so they didn't have to attend the classes chosen by the scientisits until the day after.They were gathered into a room, with a stage in front for the scientists that night.  
  
"We have tested the blood samples , and found our five children.Would the following please approach the stage:Princess Ruth , Niome Chang , William Winner , Megan Maxwell and Craig Barton. The foster names are:Michelle Hayden , Audrey Willson , William Smith , Megan Jones and Craig Jhonson,"the scientist said.Ruth stood up, and helped up Niome, Will and Megan.Craig got up himself , and they approached the stage.The scientist called in a cloaked figure who was holding a crown.Ruth bowed on her knees , as the figure lowered the crown onto her head.The scientist gave her the bear , and then she stood up.The other teens bowed, showing respect.  
  
"Princess Ruth , your father was a great warrior , your mother was a queen trying to acheive peace," said the scientist.  
  
"What about my brother?" she asked.The cloaked figure watched the scientists carefully , then took out a gun.  
  
"He promised-"said the figure holdind the gun to the scientists.  
  
"To come back for me,"Ruth finished.  
  
"And I did,"the cloaked figure put down his hood to reveal Harley's unmistakable face.Ruth gasped , and reached out to touch his face.He was real , he was there.  
  
"Ruth, I mean your highness, your brother is cute," said Niome , smiling.She stepped forward, taking her father's sword.  
  
"I won't be far away , but I have a mission,"he said brushing away a strand of hair from Ruth's face.Will grabbed a pair of goggles.Craig found a mask , Trowa's mask. Megan found a pair of keys with her name on them. Harley took out his own box.  
  
"For my sister, and her companions,"he said.He took out a dress , and handed it to Ruth.He took out a medallion with a dragon, handing it to Niome.For Megan, he had a necklace with a tiny silver scythe hanging from it.Will got his father's ring and his mother's machine gun.  
  
"You better protect my sister with that gun,"Harley said with icy eyes.Will nodded.Craig received two feathers his mother wore at the circus.  
  
"Will, I know how much this means to you, are you sure?"Ruth asked, watching Will hold out one of his inheritances.  
  
"No , really I want you to have it," he replied.  
  
*interlude*  
  
"Oooh, is it the ring? Will he give her the ring because he is madly in love with her?"Kitahoshi said, teasing the readers.  
  
"You may ask why I'm teasing you, you didn't leave any reviews so I had to get back at you, anyways on with the story," She said , winking as she disappeared and the scene started again.  
  
*back to story*  
  
"But-"she started.  
  
"No, really I hate guns, you have it," he said, puyying Dorothy's machine gun in Ruth's hands.It was warm in her palms.  
  
"Thank you , Will!"she exclaimed, hugging him tightly which resulted in a very red Will.  
  
*disclaimer*- no , I don't own the original charaters which are barely mentioned anymore, blah , blah , blah.  
  
The company geniuses*sigh* do, so in other words chill .I *do* own my characters isn't that right Niome?  
  
"Yup , she don't own any of them and she does own me and the rest of the other people in this story so don't steal us!!" Niome said taking out her sword. Now, have a nice day and please review. 


	4. Lost memories of battle

*Flash back*  
  
"Your child is dead, let me do you a favour,"said the cloaked figure walking in.Linda looked up , and saw the whimpering child.  
  
"Is it for me?" she asked, hoping it was real.  
  
"Yes, she's now your daughter under certain terms..."the cloaked figure replied.Linda nodded , taking the child.  
  
"What terms?" she asked.  
  
"Call her Ruth , it's the least you can do for her mother.In forteen years, bring her to the lab in this brochure.From there , she will acheive her destiny," the figure said.He stooped down, and kissed the baby's forehead.  
  
"Treat my daughter well," said the cloaked figure , walking away with a teary eyed little boy.  
  
"I'll see you in forteen years little sister!"he yelled , waving.The baby had a tiny tear rolling down her cheek now.  
  
"Thank you, you don't know what you have given me.I will keep my promises to you," Linda said, her eyes brimming with tears.Rachel walked in , looking surprised.  
  
"She woke up?She's come back to us!!Can I play with her and hug her and cuddle her..."said the brown haired little girl going on for a very long time.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Linda looked at Rachel and her grandson, her brown eyes hopeful.Rachel held her son tightly.  
  
"So...she was never my sister?" Rachel said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Not in blood, but she loved you very much,"Linda replied, taking Christopher into her arms.  
  
"And she loved Christopher like her own nephew,"Rachel replied.  
  
*back at room:lavender*  
  
"So I guess it's time to leave this room,"said Ruth , packing her few items into a bag.  
  
"Too bad, I was starting to like lavender too,"said Will.  
  
"You'd like any colours if Ruth said it was nice," said Niome, making him blush badly.They fixed up the room , and took their bags.They said their good-byes , and left for the special dorm.  
  
"Welcome , we have special tools for your training.Although one of you have already received their's" said the scientist.  
  
"Yes, I know.I have already received great wisdom before them," said Craig, making Niome whack him over the head.  
  
"Wrong twice.It appears only the others know when they are being spoken to and when to talk oh baka-one," said the scientist , a little flustered.Ruth looked at the strange watch.  
  
"The princess has already received her power gear from her brother," the scientist continued.They all stared at Ruth, making her nervousShe couldn't stand Craig's glare any longer.  
  
"What?!Stop staring at me!Just because you're Trowa's son , doesn't mean you can have all the glory; baka-Craig,"she said in an impatient tone.They all looked back at the scientist quickly.  
  
"Huh?Get out of my way , there's something here,"Ruth said pushing Craig out of her way.She ran down a dark corridor , Will followed her with Niome from the shadows.Ruth reached a door, stealthly typing in a code.Once inside, she took off her crown and put on a scarlet mask. She lifted her watch into the air , her dress faded into a scarlet warrior suit ; similar to Milliardo's (as Zechs).Agiant mobile suit appeared, and she jumped in with precision.Niome and Will watched her leave , Niome was smiling mischeiviously.She took her dragon medallion , and fit it into a spot on the wall ; a crumbling sound errupted as a secret door opened. Inside, another suit waited.Niome picked up a scarlet mask, similar to Ruth's , only it didn't have the same golden trimmings.Putting it on, she jumped into the suit. 


	5. Interlude : an interview with one of the...

"Now, you see the people haven't been reviewing and I'm feeling a little discouraged at the moment," Kitahoshi said , sighing loudly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just have a little talk to them..."Niome said with her famous mischeivious smile.  
  
"Okay, then be nice to the people,"Kitahoshi said, warning Niome. Niome took in a big breath.  
  
"Review the damn story!Kitahoshi has written 5 chapters and hasn't gotten one review, if you don't review her story right now, she'll stop writing!!!!!!!"said Niome loudly.Niome suddenly lost the evil glare and had a little angel halo above her head as she sat down.  
  
"Uh......*sweat drop* very nice , I see you're on one of your GOOD days," Kitahoshi said, slapping her forehead.  
  
"Yup," Niome replied gleefully.  
  
"So , I was wondering if I could get an interview with you for the readers?"Kitahoshi asked.  
  
"Nope, maybe later.I'm busy and I missed teasing Will for five minutes about Ruth so I'll have to leave now. Maybe you should ask Will?" Niome said.  
  
"He isn't responding," said Kitahoshi, flicking her phone.  
  
"Then you should interview Ruth!" Said Niome hopping away and pushing Ruth through the door.  
  
"What?Where am I?" Ruth said nervously taking a chair.  
  
"You're here for an interview for the readers!Niome was busy," Kitahoshi replied drly.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?" Ruth asked, her hazel eyes focusing on Kitahoshi's.  
  
"What's your favourite ice cream?" asked Kitahoshi with a pen and paper.  
  
"Chocolate," replied Ruth.She glanced at her watch quietly.  
  
"Do you like Will?" said Kitahoshi smiling.  
  
"I'm out of time, we're going to miss Anne of Green Gables!" Ruth said , running away with a red face.  
  
"Wait up!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitahoshi yelled, running after her to the living room.  
  
"Sorry about that, at least they're not weak men," said Niome stepping back into the scene.  
  
"Did she say chocolate????" said Will with a piece of paper.  
  
"Yes."Niome said, dragging him away.  
  
"Enjoy the story!" Will yelled as he disappeared. 


	6. The missing cousin and major fluff

Warning for this chapter:  
  
1.major fluff  
  
2.disclaimer:blah blah blah... you get the drill!  
  
3.I don't own the song by Live On Release ("Don't leave me alone")  
  
  
  
"What's that?A new suit-aaahhhh!," a scream pierced Kyle's ears , as he looked up.An explosion at gate one had killed some soldiers.He headed over there , and saw some suits go towards him.He hit one with his saber , and saw the other's eyes glow a menacing red.His suit was down in five minutes despite his effort.  
  
"Hang on , this one is just a kid.Should I destroy him?" said a male voice over his transmitter deceptor.  
  
"Negative.Soldier , identify yourself," said a jumbled voice.  
  
"I'm a prince!Let me up you fools!!"Kyle replied.  
  
"Tt's nice to meet you , except there is no other royalty than the princess that leads us , boy" said the male voice.  
  
"I am! The prince of the sanq kingdom , my father was the late Milliardo Peacecraft," said Kyle , confused.  
  
"How amusing...so we meet , my dear cousin," the jumbled voice came in clear now, it was a girl. Her picture appeared on the screen as well as two other girls and two boys.  
  
"Princess? Meg , I get this one.You can have Harley , this guy is mine!!"said a girl with curly brown hair and dark eyes that glimmered under her scarlet mask.  
  
"Hi!!I'm Will , I'm really sorry," said a boy with blonde hair.He turned his head away and began to make heart-eyes at another part of his screen.  
  
"Craig!Take him to the lab, Will can make me some hot chocolate," said a girl wearing a scarlet mask with gold trimmings.  
  
"Anything you say..." said the blonde-haired boy in a trance like tone.  
  
"Stop looking at her like that!" said Kyle , the way the boy hung off her every word with heart shaped eyes irritated him greatly.He suddenlt felt himself fall asleep , he hadn't noticed the sleeping gas.  
  
"Oh , I'm so tense," said Ruth , drinking her hot chocolate.  
  
*Kitahoshi's corner*  
  
"Leave while you can if you aren't into fluff!But if not , give your opinion in a review please!," said Kitahoshi appearing for a second , then leaving again.  
  
*story*  
  
"You should get some sleep , if you stress yourself too much-"  
  
"Will , I'm taking a nap," Ruth said , putting down her mug.She took out the elstic which held her hair in a bun , sending waves of soft brown hair around her shoulders.She pulled her blanket up to her chest , making herself comfortable on Will's shoulder.Before he could reply , she was fast asleep.He pulled her closer.  
  
"Don't leave me, Will - I -I ," she said , talking in her sleep. He stroked her hair , the brown locks silkily slipping through his fingers.  
  
"I love you-" he said drifting to sleep.  
  
"I love you too," Ruth mumbled , snuggling in closer.  
  
*flashback*  
  
' When I first saw you I was young ; could not controll my dreamin'  
  
I looked into your eyes and found it too hard not to fall in,  
  
Tried to ignore that I wanted you then found out you wanted me more'  
  
Relena looked into her husband's blue eyes , and couldn't believe she was really with him now.She touched her wedding ring , and felt the cold silver along her her fingers.  
  
' Now it's you and me against the world,  
  
Have a feeling you'll have me forever,  
  
You're just a habit and I can't give you up boy,  
  
Even when you let me down,'  
  
He lifted her chin to see her eyes gleaming , with the soul he had fallen in love with.She pulled him closer , embracing in a deep kiss.He lifted her up , despite her surprised shriek.He gently kissed her cheek.  
  
'Don't leave me alone ,  
  
My fears will come creeping back and I will fall apart,  
  
Don't leave me alone...'  
  
( sorry , I'm not a lemon writer so you'll have to imagine what happens next , hehehehehe)  
  
*flashback ends* 


	7. The notsosecret admirer

Will and Ruth slept peacefully , not noticing their watches flickering on the table.Two hollograms appeared.  
  
"Quatre , if your family wasn't rich I woildn't have allowed this to happen.He better be a gentleman too," Heero growled to the hollogram of Quatre beside him.  
  
(*ahem* nothing happned between Will and Ruth so chill!!!!!)  
  
"I think they look cute together , that's all.He's at her every command anyway," said the hollogram of Quatre.  
  
"Good night, Relena and Dorothy are calling us," Heero replied as they returned inside the watches again.  
  
Ruth slowly opened her eyes , it was still dark outside.She found herself lying beside Will on the couch.She smiled at the sleeping figure , he looked so innocent!She slowly got up , and tucked the blanket around Will.With that , she kissed his cheek and went to her room , taking her watch. She saw Niome on the floor in her room , she must have been waiting. Ruth tapped her shoulder , waking her up.  
  
"Where were you all night?"she asked mischeiviously.  
  
" Where the sun always shines and the world is perfect," said Ruth in a riddle tone.  
  
"You're a bad girl , Ruth," Niome said , getting up.  
  
"Yes and I need coffee,"Ruth said , going to the kitchen.  
  
"Me too, who's making it?"Niome asked.  
  
"Hang on, I'll go get someone.I only make tea," Ruth said as she ushered Niome into the kitchen.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Ruth stood there , with angel wings spread out across her back. She was holding out her hand , Will ran forward and then heard a whispering voice.  
  
"Will , do you know how to make coffee?" said the voice.  
  
"Yes , why? And who are you?" he called back.  
  
"It's Ruth,"  
  
*Dream pops away into oblivion*  
  
He awoke looking into Ruth's hazel eyes.But they weren't like just plain eyes to him, they looked like a storm ; constantly changing.Never the same colour , or one colour ; they were like eternal change. Sometimes they were dark , sometimes they were sad , sometimes they were angry.But never would be her eyes without a glow of life and compassion for everyone.Even when she was angry , she would only fight because of the glowing love in her eyes to protect someone she cares about.It was that , inside her which made him act the way he did.He loved those eyes , that love and hoped maybe someday he could hold it in his hands. He always did what she said , he always saw that storm of compassion. So why could he never notice he had that love and respect he wanted already? Why couldn't he see the warm embrace , saved only for him in those eyes? Maybe one day he would know or she would tell him.  
  
"Coffee?"he said , and before she knew it he was in the kitchen.She blinked, and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you Will. That's perfect,"said Ruth sipping her coffee.He was watching her drink when Niome stood up.  
  
"Will , I need to talk to you outside," Niome said , dragging him away. Ruth shrugged , one of them would tell her soon. 


	8. Waking up

"Listen , I know you like Ruth.Will you please start advancing because she always has to do everything.I'll help you- but only because you're the only guy who is worth her time," Niome said bluntly.  
  
"You must be mistaken , Ruth is perfection..."Will replied , going starry eyed.  
  
"And you're the only guy to actually see that,".  
  
"What are you talking about?"Will asked.  
  
"Will , you're a gentleman , you're rich and you have tons of allies. She couldn't be in better hands.Besides , I already have some plans for Christmas..."said Niome rushing away to plan more.  
  
"Uh oh," said Will catching a glimpse of a mischeivious sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"*bwahahahahahahaha!* My plans are going perfectly! Soon Christmas will have some unfortunate accidents!,"Niome said , laughing like a crazy woman.  
  
"Whatever , Niome could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep,"said Ruth , opening the door.  
  
"Oh-sorry , okay I 'll be more quiet with my devious schemes from now on," said Niome blushing.  
  
"Thank you," Ruth replied , half-asleep.Niome got into bed and dreamed of more devious schemes.  
  
"Niome...wake up," an echo said in her dream.  
  
"No," she said, pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"Niome...We're going shopping -" it echoed back.  
  
"SHOPPING!!!"Why didn't you say so?"she yelled , and in a flurry she appeared outside the door ready.  
  
"Wait!Do you even know where we're going?"Ruth said, making Niome stop in her tracks.  
  
"No , but I don't care , tell me," she said.  
  
"(*sweat drop*) We're going , just wait for me to get changed," Ruth said.Niome suddenly zoomed around , and Ruth looked annoyed at what Niome had dressed her in.  
  
"Niome , are you aware of what you just put on me?" Ruth said , putting her hands on her hips. 


	9. The lost souls returned

"Niome , are you aware of what you just put on me?" Ruth said , putting her hands on her hips.She was wearing a red belly top and navy blue mini skirt.  
  
"oops?"Niome said , and zoomed around again. This time Ruth emerged wearinga dark purple shirt with semi-transparent sleeves past her elbows that were puffy at the transparent ends.She was wearing a black skirt to her knees. Her clothes had a silky texture with a snow flake pattern.Ruth slapped her forehead.  
  
"Close enough; come on," Ruth said with a sweat drop. They walked to Ruth's door , and saw Will sleeping against the wall.Niome choked back a laugh. Ruth shrugged , and crouched down to Will. She brushed away stray hair from his face , Niome watched smiling. Ruth gently kissed his cheek and smiled at his adorable face. She looked back at Niome, putting a finger to her lips as they crept towards Megan's room. She was already awake and waiting.  
  
"Okay , but be quiet.Will is sleeping,"Ruth whispered as they crept past Will again.As soon as they got into the kitchen , they let out their breath.  
  
"Let's shop!!!!!!!!"Niome said before she realized she was yealling. They looked back into the corridor ,  
  
and stopped moving.Afeter a minute , they slowly walked outside with stealth.  
  
"Hey , why are you all being so quiet?" said a familiar voice. They slowly turned their heads and shrieked in fear. In front of them was Will , holding their purses.  
  
"How'd you do that?!"Megan said , still freaked. He laughed and held up his watch.Ruth began to turn bright red.  
  
"How long were you awake?" said Niome , handing Ruth a purple chinese fan to hide her face.  
  
"Well- just a second.I was dreaming about an angel and um- anyways , I heard someone yelling so I transported," he replied. Ruth sighed in releif , taking her purse.  
  
"Thank you Will," she said hugging him.As they approached Megan's car , their watches flickered.  
  
One by one , the gundam boys appeared in real-looking hollograms.Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft/Dorlain came out of Ruth's.Duo and Hilde from Megan's , Quatre and Dorothy from Will's ,Trowa Barton and Cathrine from Craig's , Sally Po from Niome's.  
  
"Weu-fei , get out here!You're going to embarrass your daughter," said Sally , flicking a switch on Niome's watch.  
  
"What do you want? She's justa weak onna," he said appearing.Relena , Hilde , Cathrine and Sally suddenly had cold glares and began to close in on him.  
  
"He hasn't changed," Quatre said , standing back with the other guys. They heard a muffling sound from underneath the clobbering women , the girls were cheering happily.  
  
"He's got a point," Craig said , not noticing the girls. 


	10. Girl power!

"He hasn't changed," said Quatre , standing back with the other guys. They heard Weu-fei's muffled voice under the clobbering women , the girls were cheering happily.  
  
"He's got a point," Craig said , not noticing the girls(he was agreeing with Weu-fei)  
  
"Let's play with the boys , can we ; can we Ruth?"Niome said , looking at Craig like Lina Inverse and food. Ruth walked forward , with a serious expression.  
  
"Don't touch Will , however-" Ruth was inches from Craig's face , scowling.She lifted her hand into the air , all the women and girls stopped to stare.The guys were completely confused. She then b*** slapped him , leaving a red mark and stunned Craig.She turned bvack to the girls.  
  
"I give you prey , have fun," she said stepping away.  
  
Needless to say , Craig didn't make it out very well.He had a black eye , and lots of bruises.They stopped when he passed out.Ruth walked towards them , and took Craig's pulse. It looked as though the boys were defeated.  
  
"Megan , you know first aid.Clean up his wounds and bandage them.We need to talk to our parents now ," Ruth said , she ran to Will , and jumped high into the air ; taking him with her.They barely missed Niome's fist , then landed carefully at the door to the lab. Will must have been afraid of hights because just then , he fainted. Ruth caught him quickly before he hit the ground. Megan caught up , with an evil grin .  
  
"To make it fair after you just told me to take care of Craig , you have to take care of Will!"she said teasingly.  
  
"Fine , you're on," Ruth replied.They were giving each other with death glares of declarations of their challenges , when suddenly they both laughed and walkec into the lab.  
  
"Huh?" said everyone else , completely confused.  
  
"Heero , your daughter is a physco," said Duo with an unsure glance.  
  
"But so is yours," Heero shot back.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
hi! Thank you all for your reviews!!! Niome , would you like to tell our readers their new prize?  
  
Niome: sure  
  
Kitahoshi: Go on then  
  
Niome: To all you very faithful reviewers , every time you review and you're not anonomys ; the lovely Kitahoshi will e-mail you with with some behind the scene secets. And I hope you all have figured out who is who's kids by now . It should be obvious with all of the little hints she's left for you. Being blind to the obvious is for weak people.....(in weu-fei tone)  
  
Kitahoshi: *sweat drop* uh- that's nice. Anyways , what she says is correct. If you leave enough reviews I might even tell you who is paired with who at the end! If you review generously ofcourse.  
  
Megan: Also , I hope you aren't confused on who's daughter I am! Fear me , I'm the goddess of-  
  
Niome: *covers Megan's mouth* you're going to give it away you fool!  
  
Megan: oops , never mind *slight blush*  
  
Kitahoshi: I've prewritten this story on lined paper and I'm currently writing the Christmas special chapter.  
  
you might get it after Christmas , but it's not my fault. I'm trying to type as fast as possible.  
  
All: Good bye and we hope you like the story!We'll be talking in the author's notes becuse-  
  
Kitahoshi: my characters are too stubborn to shut up  
  
Ruth: That wasn't very nice 


	11. The past revealed

"We have lots to tell so let's get inside before someone sees us,"said Relena in her serious speech tone.  
  
"Where would you like to start?" Ruth said , sitting at the head of the table in the conference room. Relena stopped at the chair , Ruth then grumpily got up and moved to another seat.  
  
"It was a long time ago , about 13-14 years ago we were finally bringing peace to the world when-" Relena started. She then gave way to her memories , closing her eyes ; almost reliving the horror.  
  
*Flash back* (a/n:sorry , I like doing that)  
  
"Dorothy , where are you? Listen , I've changed my mind about-" Relena stopped , glancing at the light switch. She flicked it , then screamed in horror. On the floor , were the dead bodies of Dorothy and Quatre ; their faces frozen in a scream.The scent of the blood was making Relena sick. She fell to her knees , in the thick red liquid sobbing. Then she saw a trail of blood to the next room. Her breath stopped in her throat as she saw a piece of material on the floor ; it belonged to Heero.She ran after the trail of blood and found what broke her heart.Her late husband , holding a piece of paper with her name on it.It was a letter , he had written to her in his last moments. She read:  
  
Relena ,  
  
If you ever find the children ; tell them I love them. Don't tell them where the children are- or they'll kill them too. I can't say much more , but I hope you don't get caught like we did. They'll find you.  
  
"They?" Relena said , not understanding.  
  
" Tell us where your children are , we won't hurt them," said a voice behind her.She turned around to find herself with her nise to a gun.She felt her heart race furiously.  
  
"I-I don't know," she replied.The man grunted in disgust.  
  
"It's too bad you have to die," he said.  
  
"Why have you killed my friends?!"she said , breaking down into tears again.  
  
"It's a simple concept , miss Relena.The United Earth Sphere is being terminated with all people related to it.No one will ever remember about the council because it will virtually disappear from history.If you refuse to tell us where your children are , we'll hunt them down ourselves," he said harshly.  
  
"No...not my children!Why?" she gasped.  
  
"If your children were to live , they would surely seek revenge. So we are going to find them ," 


	12. A woman's worth

"Ruth?" said an echoing voice.  
  
"Wake up!!!" said the voice , shaking her violently.  
  
"No," Ruth replied , turning over , trying to get away.  
  
"You're not allowed to sleep in the conference room," Megan said impatiently. Ruth's eyelids popped open , she must have fallen alseep during the conference! She looked around , the chestnut brown table coming into view.  
  
"Did- did anyone see me?"Ruth said , blinking at the empty room.They must have left , she couldn't remember.  
  
"No , but they just might get suspicious if you don't get up right now," said Niome impatiently. Ruth stood up , and looked at the empty room before walking out. Craig stood up from a dark corner , and followed the girls.He wasn't perceptive enough to realize they had already seen him.  
  
"Craig , are you always this quiet?" said Ruth , taking him by surprise.The girls looked back at him devilishly.  
  
"Shall we be taking prisoners?" said Niome , her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Why not?" said Ruth , pretending to think about it.  
  
"Let's have fun..."Niome said , looking at Craig with her dark eyes gleaming. Craig backed away , unsure of whether to run or not. Ruth began to laugh like a mad scientist as the girls began to corner Craig. Craig jumped up , just missing getting caught by Niome. But Ruth had been there to intercept his backflip , which he then accidentally knocked over Megan. Before he could get away , she grabbed his ankle firmly. He did a spinning kick in mid-air , trying to get her to let go. She shrieked in fright , but continued to hold his ankle. Ruth's eyes , once hazel were now dark with a flashing anger. Her eyes , so serious and cold sent shivers through Craig's soul. She seemed to tear through him with one glance.  
  
"Megan !" she cried , her eyes were now blue. A saphire blue , brimming with tears. An iron , determined glance replaced it quickly. She crouched , ready to strike. She suddenly leaped , grabbing his other ankle. She surprised him , flipping around with her heels to his chest. She knocked the breath out of him , and he fell to the ground.Ruth landed on her feet , catching Megan.  
  
"You're improving Craig. You lasted longer," Ruth said , in a strange tone. She put down Megan , and gave her the signal to get Craig. She laughed , then left the room with Niome.  
  
"She was acting stranger than usual," said Megan curiously.  
  
"She sounded possesed.But that was an improvement , I'd rather serve under the woman that struck me down than the one that declares peace," said Craig , taking her hand to get up. Megan blushed at his forwardness , she hadn't realized he was awake. For a moment , their faces were mere inches away from each other's and they stared. They both pulled away from that position , blushing. They excused themselves, saying they had to be somewhere else.Megan ran down the corridor , leaving Craig alone.  
  
"Hi Craig, what's wrong?"asked Will , walking in.  
  
"Nothing , nothing at all," Craig replied dryly.  
  
"Aren't they amazing?" Will asked , recognizing the forlorn look on his face.  
  
"Who?" asked Craig , not really listening.  
  
"The girls-oh , I have to go. Ruth just tripped," Will said , running away at the speed of light.  
  
"Ears of steel..." Craig muttered under his breath. He headed towards the computer room , planning to hack into the security systems. Megan sat alone , staring at her bedroom wall. She just didn't know if it had really happened , or had she imagined it?  
  
"Was it real? Craig...." she said , her heart was pounding. She could feel the blush creep into her cheeks  
  
"Megan..."Craig said , stopping on her profile in the computer. A picture came up , it was taken with her foster parents.But Ruth was there too, and Craig's eyes stayed focused on one spot. On the girl he loved , her blue eyes were so innocent and calm.  
  
"Hmmm , my plans will be carried out soon.Christmas approaches with dawn , so sad.They won't even see it coming," Niome said darkly , as she dashed through the corridors. She had to set up the iron walls ,and the radio signals to control them.All the new gundams were sleeping peacefully.None of them could expect what Niome had planned , except one person. Harley , but he let it go because it would work to his advantage.In the end , Niome would end up in the same postiton she was about to put Megan in.Niome slipped into her room , the plan was ready for action.  
  
(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Kitahoshi: hi , I've finished my special Christmas chapter , but unfortunately the rating on the story might go up. No , there isn't any lemon or yaoi but the intensity of it is a bit to the extreme. I didn't mean to okay?!  
  
Niome: *reads Christmas chapter*  
  
Kitahoshi: so....what do you think?  
  
Niome and Megan: Are you absolutely insane?!  
  
Ruth: yah , I don't have to be the main character for a day!!! ^_^  
  
Niome : I can't believe you did that!!!!  
  
Megan: I'd say you have to put the ratings up , it's a bit too unorthidox and violent  
  
Kitahoshi: Hey! at least I didn't put any rape!!!! _  
  
Niome: okay , so it could be worse  
  
Megan: how can you of all people say that??  
  
Niome: believe me , she could have done worse  
  
Kitahoshi: no , I don't own Gundam wing or characters  
  
Niome: but she does own me and the new recruits  
  
Kitahoshi: and the only one with permission so far is the real live person I based Megan on  
  
Megan: yup , but it's a comedy ^_^  
  
Kitahoshi: See you next time on .....*drum roll* author's notes!!!! 


	13. Surprise! Devious scheme revealed

Ruth slowly opened her eyes , and wanted to sleep in today.Too bad, that would have interefered with Niome's plans.Ruth pulled the green quilt around herself , shutting her eyes.  
  
"Wake up , you're missing the daylight," whispered a voice.  
  
"I don't care , give me another five minutes," she replied , pulling the blankets over her head.  
  
"But today is going to be an interesting day..."It whispered again , this time it caught her attention.She opened her eyes , but there was nothing there.  
  
"How strange," she whispered , staring out her window.The snow glittered along the ground , she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"You're awake then," said Will , stepping in with a wooden tray.It held breakfast of some sort.  
  
"Yes," Ruth said , yawning.She extended her arms gracefully.  
  
"Good , you look just as pretty when you're awake," Will said , setting down the tray on her lap.  
  
"For me?" she said , glancing down at the food before her.He nodded , before retreating from her room.  
  
"Ruth?Wake up!"Niome yelled.  
  
"What's the big rush?"Ruth asked , hopping out of bed.  
  
"We have to celebrate , it's Christmas eve!" said Niome , taking out a red dress and mask.She placed them on the end of Ruth's bed.Ruth blinked , confusedly.  
  
"How are we celebrating?"Ruth asked , pulling on the dress.It was like an elf dress , with some sort of fluffy white material around the neck and bottom of the skirt.  
  
"That's a surprise," Niome said.  
  
"Okay , just promise me you aren't going to take over the world in the process,"Ruth warned.  
  
"I promise," Niome replied.  
  
The group had all met for dinner later that day , when Niome left the notes in their rooms. When asked why she was late for supper , she explained she had to run some errands.Ruth walked down the hall , heading to her room.She brushed away a strand of hair from her face, then she saw the note , it said:  
  
Ruth , meet me in D-46 , room 16 at 6:00pm.Caome alone , I might be a little late so wait for me there.  
  
Megan was brushing her hair when she found a similar note from Niome only with a different room.  
  
Will looked over the paper , why did Niome want to meet him in D-46 , room 16?He began to walk towards the gate to D-46 when he saw Ruth.  
  
Craig watched as Ruth and Will walked away into D-46.He quickly headed towards D-40 , room 5.He also had recieved a note from Niome , her plan was working.She had finally finished phase 1...  
  
A dark figure smiled , the computer system beeped.She had lured the flies into her trap easily.She was too busy to notice she was being watched.  
  
"Let's see how you handle this," Harley whispered , setting up the bomb.It was small , only needed  
  
to knock the planner off her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here Craig?!"Megan yelled , seeing Craig inside the computer room. She had been summoned by Niome to talk here , but Niome was no where in sight.  
  
"Waiting for Niome , what are you doing here?" Craig siad in an irritated tone. He hadn't expected Megan to show up.  
  
"That's what I'm do-"Megan started , before gasping.  
  
"Hurry , we've got to get out of here!"Craig said , grabbing Megan's arm and running for the door.  
  
"Will?-"Ruth started.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" they finished in unison.  
  
"Waiting-" Will began.  
  
"For Niome," Ruth finished.They both caught on , and started to run.  
  
(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sorry y'all for taking so long to type that chapter up!!!!!!With the holidays I was busy and Niome was here a few times with Megan.  
  
Kitahoshi: Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Niome: After the Christmas chapter , she's getting lots of flames from me!!!  
  
Megan: Uh oh  
  
Ruth: Better secure the building  
  
Will: Is she always that shade of red?  
  
Ruth: shhhh... , she'll hear you  
  
Niome: *glare*  
  
Ruth: *covers head in protection*  
  
Niome: *more glaring on everyone*  
  
Kitahoshi: It could have been worse I tell you! I could have lemon , and you're reacting over such a tiny thing like this!!!!It's not that bad , I really could have done worse!  
  
Niome: *takes out pitch fork* Multiple times! *chases*  
  
Kitahoshi: it was only twice!!!!*running away*  
  
Ruth: Kitahoshi doesn't own Gundam Wing or our fathers and mothers.  
  
Will: She does own us and this storyline , I mean the plot , the gundams weren't her doing  
  
Niome: *still chasing* It's better to create machines for mass destruction than what she did to me!  
  
Ruth: bye!!!Maybe Craig will actually talk next time  
  
Craig:... 


	14. Serendipity

**************************WARNING******************************************* *  
  
1.violence and killing to come in the future , but not too personal so I don't scare you off  
  
2.People are being coupled , even if some move faster than others (Niome:*grumble*)  
  
3.For scenes in this chapter involvingNiome and her match.Apparently according to Megan the description of two (oops , can't tell you that)___ is too intense and unorthidox. The rating is going up , folks! Beware,  
  
very vague descriptions , no lemon or yaoi included or rape , so I don't see why Megan is getting upset.  
  
For all who dare step into the chapter of relationships and being trapped together for one night , thank you because I'll be lucky if I get any more good reviews after this.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Damn," Craig said , watching the metal wall.Megan sat down at a computer , checking the systems in the building. Craig sat down at another , across the room.He hated being locked up like this , especially with Megan.  
  
"Try the computers all you like , it won't do you any good," Niome said , laughing darkly.Her finger hovered over a grey switch before darting down and pulling it.  
  
Megan shrieked as the light began to flicker , and then sighed in relief to the computer screen.  
  
"For a minute I thought the computers were going to-" Megan started.Suddenly all the lights came on again , and all the computers went black.Megan screamed in anger.  
  
"You just had to say it , didn't you?" Craig said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey , look at this , Will," Ruth said , calling him over.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked , walking up behind her.  
  
"We're locked in a cafeteria , right?" said Ruth.  
  
"Right. But why is that important?" Will asked, not comprehending.  
  
"What do they store in the cafeteria?" Ruth replied.  
  
"Food?" Said Will , lost in what she was trying to say.  
  
"Exactly , even desserts," said Ruth bending over into a giant cooler.She came out , holding a container of ice cream.They both got happy looks and went to get some bowls to eat from. Soon , they were both happy , eating ice cream in glee.But everyone knows what happens when someone has too much sugary food.....they get hyper.  
  
"I don't think those two need any help to get along," Niome said darkly , as she stared at the monitor in the cafeteria.She gave a cold shudder as she watched Ruth and Will run around playing tag like little kids.  
  
"Let me out , please! Please! I'll do anything !"Megan cried , pounding on the iron wall. Craig watched her go crazy , pounding more.  
  
"That won't do any good , we'll have to find an air vent and climb through it," Craig said.  
  
"An air vent?Those things are filthy , like I'd go through in my good clothes," Megan said.  
  
"Well , I guess we're stuck here then," replied Craig sharply.  
  
"Noooo!"She cried out , getting up again .She ran to the wall , and started back for the door.  
  
"Megan is a little more stubborn," Niome said.An explsion behind her , caught her attention.She noticed the monitors go black , in horror.She flipped around her chair , and called out into the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?!"Niome said , jumping down into the dark corridor. She could see someone was standing not too far away , in the inky blackness. Another exlposion gave off a moment of light , revealing the identitiy of the intruder. Harley.She was knocked off her feet from the explosion , and Harley dogded for ward. She quickly regained her footing , and shot her foot for ward in a martial arts kick.Harley saw it coming , and caught her foot .He began to pull her into the air , when she got her foot free and backflipped a few feet away. She almost got away , but he was too fast.He quickly got a firm grasp on her shoulders , and just missed another kick.He faked a kick , then pushed her down with his own weight.She struggled under his grip , refusing to give up.Then he looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"You're quite a skilled fighter," he said .Niome was focused on struggling and didn't hear the admiration in his voice.Still , she couldn't get free.At first glance it looked lik he was mocking her , as his face came closer to her's. He kissed her passionately , catching her off guard.In her state of shock , he continued to kiss her.He enveloped her lips with his , hungrily savouring the taste.He stopped to breathe , but continued to stare into her shocked gaze.  
  
"W-wha-" she gasped , trying to comprehend.He stopped her , putting a finger to her lips.  
  
"I have a proposition for you..." he said.  
  
Megan ran toward the door , and thrust her foot forward.The hinges creaked , and the door fell ; echoing through the dark corridors.Megan quickly grabbed Craig's arm as she ran down the hall. An explosion pushed Megan back , and she went flying back into Craig.After they finally landed a few feet back , Megan began to catch her breath.Craig loosened his grip on her ribs , the pain in his back was growing stronger.He blinked back tears , he wouldn't let Megan see him acting like a baby.He let out distorted grunt ; his back felt as though on fire.A wall.He had been flung into the wall , to save Megan the pain he now felt.  
  
"Craig? Are you okay?" she said , turning around. Her eyes widened , as reality dawned on her ; he saved her.She saw him trying to say something to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered , just before passing out.  
  
"I'm fine Craig..." she said , a silent tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kitahoshi: the answer was two kisses!!!!That was it , and she got all freaked out on me!!!!  
  
Niome: Multiple times!!!!!  
  
Kitahoshi: twice , only.  
  
Niome: That's multiple!!!  
  
Kitahoshi: More likely as a couple of times , you're making a mountain out of a mole hill!  
  
Niome: It already is a mountain!!!  
  
Megan: Why am I so mushy in this chapter?  
  
Niome: shhhh! I'm not done frying her yet!  
  
Kitahoshi: I thought you'd be concerned , Megan.  
  
Niome : multiple!!!*takes out pitch fork*  
  
Wu-fei: multiple!!!  
  
Kitahoshi: aaahhhhhh! *screams in terror as she runs for her life*  
  
Niome: What are you doing here Wu-fei? *still chasing*  
  
Wu-fei: It was multiple times , woman!!! *chasing as well*  
  
Kitahoshi: Twice!  
  
Ruth: The asuthor is currently busy , so Craig will be making the disclaimer  
  
Craig: .....  
  
Ruth : oops , I forgot he was still passed out....  
  
Will: Kitahoshi doesn't own Wu-fei or his pitch fork , or Gundam Wing  
  
Ruth: She does own the next generation due to the fact she made most of them up , the others were based on real people who now threaten her in reviews!  
  
Will and Ruth: bye! 


	15. Christmas eve

Megan examined the red spot showing up.She looked up , and spied a first aid kit on the wall. Taking out a bandage , she wrapped up the wound.She saw him stirring , and quickly finished.He opened his eyes , to see Megan sitting in front of him.  
  
"What happ-"he started .  
  
"You going to be alright," Megan said , helping him up.She blushed , throwing his shirt at him.He looked down at the bandage , then back up at her. She was staring down at her shoes , when she felt him lift her chin so her gaze met his.Their eyes locked, as Craig whispered:  
  
"Thank you,".  
  
( A while later , I like to make time skips and I can't help it)  
  
Opening the door , Megan stared in disbelief.Ruth and Will were running around , playing tag.  
  
"You're it," Ruth giggled.Megan and Craig shuddered , as Megan slammed the door shut.  
  
"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life," Megan said , slowly backing away from the door.Craig nodded in agreement , as they ran for their sanity.  
  
"I'm tired , where are we supposed to sleep?" asked Ruth a few hours later.She sat down on the floor,  
  
and drifted to sleep.Will took out the package he found before , and unwrapped the blanket. He gently tucked it around Ruth , then curled up at her side.  
  
"We can continue our search tommorrow , I'm tired," Megan said , sitting down against a wall. Craig nodded, sitting next to her.She leaned over , resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Okay , deal. I'll help you with this mission , but no more funny stuff!" Niome said , shaking Harley's hand.  
  
"The back up systems should put the power online in the morning , good luck," he said walking away.  
  
He couldn't help but flash her a mischeivious smile before fading into the darkness.  
  
Craig opened his eyes , the sunlight pouring through a near-by window.He looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms , Megan was still fast asleep.  
  
Will slowly opened his eyes , as the surrounding world replaced his dream.Will began to think of when to tell her the truth.Ruth's eyes were still closed , he pushed away a strand of hair from her face. It was then he noticed how the sweet scent of her hair , the way her steady breathing calmed him. Her eyes opened suddenly , and the multicoloured mists stared back at him.She blinked , then tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Ruth , the doors are open now," he said quietly.  
  
"So?" she replied , making them burst out in laughter.  
  
Niome was waiting for everyone in the room a Christmas tree and gifts.  
  
"Ruth , I," Will said choking on his words.  
  
"What is it?" she asked , turning around to face him.  
  
"Ah- nothing," he said.  
  
"Are you sure? It sounded important to me," she replied.  
  
"It wasn't," he said , catching up with her.  
  
"Okay , if you say so," she replied , smiling brightly.  
  
"Well , that was an interesting Christmas," Megan said.  
  
"And painful,"Craig added.  
  
"Stop whining," she said playfully nudging his arm.She took his arm in her's.She ran forward , towards the sound of footsteps , quickly dragging Craig along. Bang! They ran head-first into Ruth and Will, as they all fell into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Slow down Megan.Or at least look where you're going next time," said Ruth , rubbing her head.  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Craig.  
  
"That's a question WE should ask YOU," Ruth and Will said in unison. Megan was up , and pulled up Ruth next. She moved on to Craig while Ruth helped up Will. They walked into the room where Niome was waiting patiently.  
  
"Where were you all night?" she said ,tapping her foot.  
  
(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kitahoshi: ahhhh! Stop chasing me!!!!! *still running away from crazy people*  
  
Weu-fei and Niome: MULTIPLE TIMES! *chasing with pitch forks*  
  
Ruth : Since Kitahoshi is currently busy , I'll be making the disclaimer's and extra notes today.  
  
Craig: No , you did it last time I'm a better person for the job!  
  
Ruth : T_T *mutters profanity under breath*  
  
Craig: You see , you're already submitting to my will!  
  
Ruth: *breathing heavily* T_T  
  
Craig: Ha! You are all the same.  
  
Megan: I hate to intervene , but maybe you should shut up Craig.  
  
Craig: Why? She's harmless , I don't see why I haven't taken leadership yet.  
  
Ruth: *lunges forward*  
  
Craig: eek!  
  
Megan: You brought this upon yourself , I'm siding with her.  
  
Craig: I'm a Tiger and you're the dogs , can't beat me!  
  
Ruth: I love felines , I'm the tiger!  
  
Craig: You like cats too?  
  
Ruth : Yah , didn't you hear me the first time?  
  
Craig: Wow! I love cats too , what's your favourite wild cat?  
  
Ruth: My favourite wild cat is either the sabre tooth or the jaguar , you?  
  
Craig: The tiger.  
  
Ruth: don't you just love the siberian ones that are white?They're so beautiful....  
  
Craig:Wow , we have so much in common. Okay , you can be the white tiger and I'll be the orange one.  
  
Ruth: okay , what do you want to do tiger?  
  
Megan: T_T  
  
Craig: I don't know , maybe sit and read cat books?  
  
Will: T_T  
  
Megan: Get your hands off of my man!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruth: huh? I wasn't suggesting anything. You jump to conclusions so fast.  
  
Will: are you sure?  
  
Ruth and Craig: Yes , we're sure!!!Just because we're not fighting anymore doesn't mean we're already dating you crazy people!!!Wait , why do you care?  
  
Will and Megan: ......  
  
Ruth: Who's doing the disclaimer?  
  
Craig: why don't we both do it? *suddenly thinks Megan looks cute when she's jealous  
  
Ruth: *senses his thought on that* why not?  
  
Craig : Kitahoshi does not own Gundam Wing  
  
Ruth: or our parents , including the crazy Weu-fei  
  
Craig: however she does own these lovely ladies as well as  
  
Ruth : these handsome gentlemen in her story  
  
Megan and Will: T_T kill....kill....kill....  
  
Craig and Ruth: so please review! *linked arm-in-arm with sparkley backround*  
  
Megan and Will: *breathing excercises to not explode*  
  
Craig :You're looking lovely , white tiger  
  
Ruth: so are you!  
  
Will and Megan: T_T what are you doing?! You're supposed to be my best friend and you're stealing my  
  
girl/man(both were shouting) Get away and stop touching him/her!!!!  
  
Ruth: oh...and why should you care Megan? Do you like him?  
  
Megan: *blush* uh- no....  
  
Ruth : Good , then you won't mind this *kisses Craig's cheek*  
  
Kitahoshi: *stops running* hey! You can't go into alternate couples!I set you up already!!!  
  
Will and Megan: Yah!  
  
Niome: And so ends another chaotic day! Back to chasing! _ MULTIPLE TIMES! 


	16. Team recovered

"Hello?" said two teens , walking in.The boy had white-silver hair , and dark blue eyes.His hair went to his shoulders , which was now tied into a thin ponytail. Beside him was a girl, a bit shorter with emerald green eyes and dyed- blonde hair to her shoulders.The brown roots at the top framed her short nose nicely.  
  
"Oh , hi Kyle," said Ruth , waving. She stopped and looked hard at the girl , she looked so familiar!  
  
"Sarah!" Ruth yelled , running forward with tears in her eyes.Sarah's eyes widened , as they ran forward and embraced with a hug.Ruth looked down at the shorter girl fondly.Kyle and Will raised an eye brow in suspicion and horror.  
  
"You know each other?!"Sarah and Kyle asked , pointing at each other. Ruth nodded calmly, while the reality dawned on Niome and Megan as their memories came pulsing back.  
  
"Kyle is my cousin , and Megan , Niome and I met her in fifth grade until she moved away last year."  
  
Ruth explained as Niome and Megan surrounded Megan with questions.  
  
"How do you know Sarah?" asked Megan suddenly.  
  
"We met when she moved to the military camp to train as a nurse.I was badly injured during my own fight training when she nursed me back to health.After a few months we started dating, when you captured me she came to get me.I told her I had met my cousin , she decided we could stay a while.And that brings us to today," Kyle explained.  
  
"You're so adorable when you speak professionally , dear," Sarah cooed , leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"And you're so sweet when you talk to me after you've opened your Christmas gift," He took out a gift , and handed it to her.  
  
"Okay , let the gift opening durby begin!" Niome said , as she threw some gifts at people.  
  
"Wait," Ruth said , looking at the gift.  
  
"What is it?" Niome asked.  
  
"Sarah , what about our foster parents? What happened when we went missing?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Ruth , your foster family hired a private investigator with Megan's parents. Niome , the police are searching the country side for you all," she replied softly.  
  
"What are doing here , other than with Kyle?" asked Ruth.She could tell she was hiding something.  
  
"I.....Can I talk to you in the hall?".  
  
"Sure ," Ruth replied cheerfully.  
  
They walked out into the corridor , while everyone started to open their presents.  
  
"I'm here for another reason.Do you remember Trieze's daughter taking over the United Earth Sphere?" Sarah whispered quietly.  
  
"Yes , but then she captured my mother. When my father went after her , they got married a few years later," Ruth said.  
  
"Trieze was my grandfather , I was adopted too. Mariemaya was my mother.Please don't tell anyone," she whispered in Ruth's ear.Ruth's eyes widened , Sarah was mixed up in this mess too.  
  
(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Kitahoshi:*still running* Sorry this chapter was so short , I had to leave you at a critical point or it wouldn't make a good chapter , now would it? By the way , those crazy pitch fork people are STILL chasing me!  
  
Ruth: *watching in amusement* Keep running! We'll take it from here!  
  
Niome and Weu-fei: MULTIPLE TIMES!!!!!!!!!*chasing with pitchforks*  
  
Craig: would you like to do this one , white tiger?  
  
Ruth: no , I did it last time , it's your turn now Tiger!  
  
Craig: Unless we do it together again ?  
  
Will and Megan: I DON'T THINK SO!!!!!!!  
  
Craig and Ruth: huh?  
  
Ruth: why not? The tigers far surpass any other creature!  
  
Heero: Ruth , as your father I demand you stop calling your self that  
  
Ruth: *awwwww* But Daddy!  
  
Relena: he's right! I don't like you hanging around with someone who is most likely going to work at a circus! How do you think that will affect my political career?  
  
Heero: Honey , you're dead.  
  
Relena: So? What about the family name!  
  
Heero: Yuy?  
  
Relena: No!!!!The Sanq kingdom!  
  
Heero: Is that all you're worried about?  
  
Relena: No.  
  
Heero: So what's so terrible in your opinion?  
  
Relena: I don't like someone else calling my daughter .....white tiger.....it's so....  
  
Heero: childish?  
  
Relena: No , it just sounds like an alternate couple!  
  
Catherine: What's wrong with white tiger?!I happen to like that name! _  
  
Trowa:...  
  
Ruth and Craig: You people need to chill , there's something you need to know about tigers!  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?  
  
Ruth: We meant that nickname as-  
  
Craig : like family , siberian tiger and common tiger are family!  
  
Ruth : So it would have been bad if I chose Jaguar!Are you happy?!  
  
Trowa:.....  
  
Heero: That's probably the excuse Catherine used!Family alright....then they had a son who's messing around with the wrong daughter.....  
  
Ruth: *whispering to Craig* what's your dad saying , he's silent  
  
Craig: *whispers back* morse code , he has to agree with my mother  
  
Ruth: Why?  
  
Megan: You mean you don't know?!  
  
Will: I have an idea....  
  
Megan and Will: Kitahoshi does not own the old Gundam people or the mobile suits mentioned in the making of this a story including the fighting parents over there.  
  
Megan: And she wouls like-  
  
Will: lots of reviews! Right tabby?  
  
Megan: yes , white-tiger slave!  
  
Will: *sweat drop*.....  
  
Duo: way to go kiddo! Great tease!  
  
Hilde: don't encourage her!  
  
Ruth and Craig: *icy glares*  
  
Megan: nah , nah!!!  
  
Ruth and Craig: If it's war you want than it's war you'll get!  
  
Niome: *in the middle of chasing* Stay tuned , for the battle of jealousy between the parents , me and weu-fei against the author with pitch forks and the alternate couple jealousy race!You won't want to miss it!  
  
Kitahoshi: *still running* What have you done to my author's notes?! 


	17. Enemy charade

"From this point on , consider us a part of your army , princess. It's funny , in the end the real princess was you," Sarah replied , smiling.  
  
"Glad to have you on the team," she said , as they shook hands. Ruth knew they would serve the team faithfully , but the question was who were they fighting? They had regained the whole team , she wished she knew. They say , "Be careful what you wish for,". They were right.  
  
An explosion outside woke Ruth up , the next morning. She ran out of her room , heading for the Gundams. She held her wrist in the air , as a white emerged from the watch. It focused into a beam , covering her in white mist. She felt the air blow her hair into a bun , as her tiny nightgown disappeared.The red jacket appeared , covering the newly revealed blouse and pants. From her thighs went down , forming boots. A piece of red silk transformed into her mask , gold trimmings growing around her face. A smile played across her lips , as she emerged from the white mist. Niome was waiting , already in uniform.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Niome asked eagerly.  
  
"No , wake up the others first," Ruth commanded.  
  
"Are you sure , princess?" Niome asked.  
  
"Yes.I'll go do it myself then," Ruth replied , running to their rooms. As Ruth approached the first door , Niome's smile faded grimly.  
  
"Damn it," she muttered under her breath , as the others came out of their rooms.  
  
"Wake up Sarah!" Ruth said , shaking her.  
  
"What is it?" she said , opening her eyes.  
  
"We're under attack," Ruth said , dashing out of the room.  
  
"Identify yourself , intruder," she said. The Gundams were in an arrow position , at the front was a black and blue Gundam holding an electric blue scythe at ready. Ahead , stood a mobile suit in completely black. The energy saber clasped in it's hand wavered dangerously.  
  
"Speak your name!" Megan screamed. Still silence. Her Gundam moved forward , striking down the electric blue scythe. He blocked it easily with his saber , putting the two in deadlock. As his troops came into view , Ruth spun around.  
  
(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kitahoshi: Niome! Can't you forgive me yet?! *still running*  
  
Niome: Um.....okay! But I don't know about Daddy.  
  
Kitahoshi: That's it! Weu-fei , I didn't want to do this.  
  
Ruth: No! She wouldn't!  
  
Craig: She would!  
  
Niome : She couldn't!  
  
Megan: What the hell are you people talking about?!  
  
Kitahoshi: *mumbling* ..... Dragon Slave! *giant explosion*  
  
Craig: aaahhhhhh!!!!How are we going to get out of the way?!  
  
Megan: Levitation! *flies and picks up Craig*  
  
Ruth: RayWing! *picks up Will*  
  
Niome: Raywing! Shield! *makes a shield around the group*  
  
Ruth: eek!  
  
Weu-fei : *pile of dust* *cough , cough*  
  
Kitahoshi: Finally some peace! Now what has been happening in my author's notes?!  
  
Will: Nothing!  
  
Kitahoshi: ....right.....and pigs can fly.  
  
Niome: She doesn't own the original characters , or the original plot.  
  
Kitahoshi: oops. *looks at the little crater left from the dragon slave*  
  
Ruth: See ya next time! ^_^ 


	18. Lost soldiers

"Remember us? We were the other kids at the lab , but we were training and heard you needed back-up," said a voice from the front line.A smile planted firmly on Ruth's lips , as she pointed to the troops on the other side.  
  
They were in an even battle , the outcome was a mystery.Whether they would win or lose , was unseen by them at the moment.Ruth lead her troops forward , as she yelled commands through the intercom.  
  
"Half-moon! Corner them!" Ruth said firmly.Her eyes semmed as though not her own anymore , they had turned dark green.Taking out her own saber , she struck down suit after suit.The energy saber she held slit gracefully at the other suits.She met another suit with a saber like her's , only green.It was a deadly battle , as her troops moved forward.She thrust down her saber near the other mobile suit's head , but they blocked it with their own saber.Thoughts and strategies ran through Ruth's mind as she forced back against the green saber's resistance.She pretended to strike at the head again , only to change her movement and hit the other ms's side.The other ms failed to react in time , as it fell.She picked up the green saber and passed it to one of her soldiers , passing by.  
  
Megan pushed harder against the balck suit's resistant saber. She struck again and again , failing to destroy it. Craig began to rush to her aid.  
  
"Duck!" he yelled , as Megan did so he shot out the bullets he had been saving.The suit was dented , to Megan's disappointment.While the enemy was distracted with shielding himself from the rain of bullets , Megan slashed down the scythe.A mechanical slicing sound errupted as the arm fell off the black suit.The pilot grunted in surprise.  
  
"You win this time , but I'll be back to get what's mine!" he said darkly as he and his remaining trrops retreated from the battle.Ruth searched for any of her soldiers among the fallen mobile suits. To her disappointment , she found five dead and fifteen wounded.She made sure to schedule a memorial.  
  
Ruth stepped up to the podium , with a grim expression.She could see all those teens in the audience , their eyes expressionless.Behind her stood Megan , Craig , Niome and Will, making her nervous.She fixed the microphone to her height , sighing as butterflies fluttered around in her stomach.  
  
"We are here today , to honour the soldiers who died in battle.We were victorious , and at the same time we failed. We lost five lives in that battle , and they will be honoured greatly for a peacful future where we can let you be with your families.The soldiers we lost , were brave and had so much life ahead of them. Maybe someday we will meet Jane , Brian , Robyn , Teresa and Robert in heaven. We will now have a moment of silence , in their honour," Ruth said , glad when she could stop speaking. As the moment of silence passed , tears glistened from most of the young faces below. A tear ran down Ruth's face gently , as her mind raced through the possibility of lives taken away.When the moment ended , the crowd murmured in approval.  
  
"Now we will be having no studies today , but instead we're taking the day off to mourn," Ruth said. The soldiers shuffled out of the room , leaving Ruth with her comrads.  
  
"They could have done so much , but they died instead.It's all my fault," Ruth said , staring at her shoes.Megan pat her shoulder , trying to calm her down. Niome excused herself , heading outside , regardless of the fresh scent of battle.  
  
(A/N)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitahoshi: finally no people chasing me! Now , what happened to my author's notes down here?!  
  
Niome: nothing , nothing at all.  
  
Ruth: *whispers something in Craig's ear*  
  
Craig:...  
  
Ruth: don't be stubborn!  
  
Craig: awww , you're no fun!  
  
Ruth: *kicks Craig over to Megan*  
  
Craig: *whispers something into Megan's ear*  
  
Megan: *giggle*...  
  
Craig: *glare*  
  
Ruth: hey! weren't we supposed to do the disclaimer?  
  
Megan: ...  
  
Kitahoshi: on second thought , I don't want to know...  
  
Will: who's going to do it this time then?  
  
Kitahoshi: I will!So then there won't be such a big commotion over here!  
  
Ruth: *nervous laugh* what are you talking about??  
  
Kitahoshi: I don't own the original plot to Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz , neither do I own their characters. however I *DO* own the their kids.  
  
Niome: I think Daddy and I have forgiven you now ^_^  
  
Kitahoshi: *giggle* not for long.... ^_~  
  
Niome: T_T what does that mean?!  
  
Kitahoshi: you'll see.... *giggle*  
  
Ruth: *reading next chapter* 0_0  
  
Kitahoshi: I decided , sonce you all were so upset and wanted to make the rating higher , I decided I'd give the readers a story worth the rating , no lemon (you're lucky!) ^_^  
  
Megan: why do I have a sinking feeling? O_o  
  
Kitahoshi: ... *giggle*  
  
Ruth: What is behind this devious giggles?What plot has Kitahoshi cooked up now? You'll see next time ... *drom roll* in chapter 19! This doesn't sound good....*hides behind Will*  
  
Kitahoshi: *evil laugh* hehehehehe! @,0 


	19. Forbidden passions

Niome excused herself , heading outside regardless of the fresh scent of battle.She hid in a dark corner , so no one could follow her.She felt an arm snake across her waist , and she goraned in impatience.  
  
"Stop following me , Harley," she said turning around to look him directly in the eyes.He smiled down at her.  
  
"But where would be the fun in that ?Besides , I have to remind you-" he started.  
  
"I know , you don't have to stick around all the time," she snapped.His grip on her waist tightened , as he pulled her closer to him.She struggled , getting fed up with his attitude.He only reacted by stealing her lips again , making her pull away reluctantly.He still wouldn't let go.  
  
"Would you please stop doing that?!" she said.  
  
"Maybe , maybe not," he replied , sending cold shivers down her backTaking this oppertunity , he pulled her close for another kiss.He was gentle this time.Her arms instinctively made their way around his neck , she returned the kiss in the same gentle tone.He pulled away , in shock.  
  
"What happened to your resistance?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me you baka," she replied , moving her hands up to his face.She pulled his face forward , this time kissing passionately.Firmly pressed against him , she could feel his heart beat.When she stopped , she rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"I have to go , they might get suspicious," she whispered teasingly in his ear.She left , a smile protruding from her face.It was a challenge on Christmas eve , and she had won this battle.  
  
Megan sat a chair , reading her newest Sidney Sheldon book , unaware of Craig's gaze. She put down her book , catching him.She stood up , and sat down next to him on the other couch.  
  
"Why did you move?" he asked.  
  
"It was cold over there," she said , her book lay in her lap forgotten.It all started here , one begining.  
  
"How?Shall I warm you up?" he replied in the same tone.  
  
"Maybe," she said.  
  
"Whoa , I can see the heat waves from here!"Niome said , interrupting them.They went back to their reading , as Niome left to look for Ruth.She found her in the kitchen , searching through the fridge.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitahoshi: No , I do not own Gundam Wing or these people's parents.Also , I'm sorry for breaking up Quatre and Trowa on all you yaoi fans. I didn't mean to offend you , but how was he supposed to have a kid???  
  
Ruth: There was also another reason. ^_^  
  
Niome: what?!I never heard about any new reasons?!  
  
Kitahoshi: you wouldn't......*bwahahahaha*!!!  
  
Niome: that doesn't sound good.  
  
Ruth: it's not. Trust me , it's not. Kitahoshi has been talking to people who lifted her confidence about some people , and now , she's out of control.....  
  
Niome: what is it ? what is it?  
  
Ruth: it's too disturbing to say  
  
Megan: Why do I have a sinking feeling?  
  
Wu-fei: now you have crossed the line!Look what you have done to her reputation!  
  
Niome: thank you daddy. ^_^  
  
Kitahoshi: Here we go again.... 


	20. Cookie dough adventures

Ruth pulled out a colourful little cylinder , and placed it on the counter.  
  
"What are you doing?" Niome asked , watching carefully.  
  
"Making cookies , do you remember when we used to always make cookies? But...that was only a few months ago , wasn't it?" she said , her features becoming grim.  
  
"Don't be sad , you have to watch the cookies. It would be a shame if they were burnt," Niome said.  
  
"Now how could I do something like that when you're here? When we worked together before , the cookies were always perfect and the burnt ones were eaten by us anyways. I just miss the old house and my foster parents," Ruth said , cutting the dough into slices carefully.  
  
"Then they'll be perfect once again," Niome said , taking out another knife. She began to slice the dough too , but Ruth became suspicious when some disappeared.  
  
"Are you eating the cookie dough?" Ruth asked , raising an eyebrow at Niome.  
  
"Yo....Nes," Niome replied , hiding her loot behind her back.  
  
"Good," she said continuing to cut.  
  
"Why are you eating cookie dough , Niome?" asked Will , walking in. Ruth's mouth opened gaping at Niome.  
  
"I-" Niome said , trying to explain.  
  
"I never got any!" Ruth interrupted crossly. Niome laughed , giving Ruth half of her's. Will , Ruth and Niome sat at the table eating cookie dough.  
  
"How many do you think will make it to the oven?" Ruth asked , taking another slice of dough. Niome shrugged in reply.  
  
"Calculations conclude.....at this rate...five of thirty-two," said Will , a sweat drop appearing at his brow.  
  
"What are you guys doing?!" said Megan. Her's and Craig's faces were twisted in astonishment at the door.  
  
"Um..." Ruth mumbled , trying to think of an answer.  
  
"You didn't save any for me!" Megan said , running up to get her share. Craig watched them , his face getting pale at the sight of four people gobbling down raw cookie dough.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Kyle asked , walking in with Sarah.  
  
"Uh...." Megan said , as they looked up.  
  
"What's wrong Kyle?" asked Ruth looking up from her portions. Kyle's eye was twitching for a moment , at the dough.  
  
"Let me have a seat!" Sarah said , she was already there , eating as well. Kyle went pale as well.  
  
"Now how many?" Ruth asked.  
  
"Two," replied Will , facing her.  
  
"Can't win 'em all," she said , going back to her eating.  
  
"I'm feeling sick...." Megan said , leaving the room.  
  
"That's not a good sign," Ruth said , watching Megan stumble away with Craig at her heels.  
  
"I feel sick too...." said Sarah. Kyle helped her out of the room , where both Megan and Sarah would head to the nearest bathroom where they would bring up all that cookie dough.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wu-fei: REPUTATION!!!! *running after Kitahoshi with his trusty pitchfork*  
  
Niome: Thank you daddy. ^_^  
  
Kitahoshi: that's it!!!!!!you characters think you can push me around , huh?!  
  
Everyone except Ruth: *nods innocently*  
  
Kitahoshi: I take it you haven't read 'Oh the insanity' then  
  
EER(mentioned above): *shakes heads*  
  
Ruth: oh dear......  
  
Niome: eep!  
  
Kitahoshi: that's right little ones....I have taken control! *holds up little red controller*  
  
Ruth: that must be the remote control I lost in the couch the other day...  
  
EER: *sweat drop*  
  
Wu-fei: that's dirty! Stealing the remote control! _  
  
Kitahoshi: desperate situations call for personal revenge...heheheheh....  
  
Ruth: Kitahoshi does not own any old Gundam Wing characters mentioned or the gundams , oh heck! Don't you get the picture?! Bandai owns it I think , hmmm , not sure....  
  
Kitahoshi: see you in the next author's notes! ^_^ *holds up remote control* 


	21. Moonlight Chats

Megan and Sarah were sick for a few days, the others were fine. Unfortunately, a battle was about to strike and take advantage of the fewer soldiers.

Ruth had been staring out at the moon through her window, the cold breeze whispering in her ears. She shivered, and heard a noise by her window. Then the sound came again. It wasn't quiet, or soft but loud yet distant. Snapping out of her trance, she saw the black suit approaching the base. She quickly put on a house coat, and ran through the corridors towards the gundams. The sound was getting louder, and her pulse quickened. She threw her arm up in the air, whispering some uncatchable phrase. White fog filled the halls, as a warm red light emitted from the watch. The red mask, only a silk cloth flew past. She caught it, transforming it into the mask. Delicately placing it over her face, golden trimmings grew like vines over the remainder of her face. Her hair flowed, until the red light twisted it from a pony tail into her trademark bun. From her ankles, grew up boots to her knees with slightly transparent tips.

"Zero-one!" she cried, hearing the black mobile suit coming closer. Niome held up her watch, as Ruth saw more fog emerge.

Green light surrounded her, as a silky red dress with a golden dragon up the side grew from her neck to her thighs. From there it continued with pants, as a piece of red silk flew into her waiting hands. It transformed into a mask, as Niome put it to her face. The edges glowed for a moment with blood red, then faded.

Will held up his watch, creating a fog in his room. A golden beam created guns, and shot them at Will. Where the bullets had gone, there was material. The rest of his clothes grew from the spots, including goggles with red trimmings. He was wearing a dark green vest, with a tiny gleam of gold protruding from the shoulder. They ran to the room they kept the gundams in, and quickly activated the mobile dolls to keep the mobile suit at bay until they could get there. Zero-one took out her red saber carefully, approaching the black suit.

"I'm the Scarlet Warrior, and I protect this place. What business do you have here?" Ruth said.

"You have something of mine and I intend to take it back for good," the pilot replied.

"What are you talking about! We have stolen nothing!" she replied hotly. Her temper was beginning to flare.

"Not you. You have stolen nothing. It was a force greater than you or I. I'm going to take what is mine, and leave. If you work with me, I'll let you be spared from that destiny. Join us. We are fighting for a good cause," the other pilot replied.

"I won't sell out my friends. Too many have died at your hand already, and I'm fighting for the dead and the living. Why are you so persistent to take back whatever it is? Can you tell me? Please, join us. We can be friends and put this all behind us. Please," Ruth said, her eyes flaring blue. Her mind raced over all those who died in a stupid war.

"I wish I could join you, but I cannot forgive the thief for stealing my most precious treasure; never! Those who died at my hands were preventing me from retrieving what I've searched for. I can't join you, it's too late now. Are we enemies now?" he asked.

"No, we aren't enemies. We are merely on two different sides. There is nothing we can do to change, it all seems up to the higher forces. To them, we are merely pawns in a deadly game. Maybe we will fight on the same side one day," Ruth said.

"Maybe," he said, as the black mobile suit disappeared over the horizon. Ruth turned her back to her friends, the moonlight reflecting off the meccas.

"What happened?" Niome asked, watching the empty fields.

"We talked," Ruth replied, zero one walking away to the lab.

"Talked?" Niome said, almost as if asking the night air. The red light formed a sphere, then returned to her watch. Her hair fell around her shoulders lightly, as she walked to her room. Ruth carefully lifted the blankets, and got in. The green shone brightly under the luminous moon.

"Maybe someday," she whispered, the words flowing away into the wind.

"Soon," whispered the wind, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

It's been a while, I know. But since the papers I wrote this story on are beginning to fall apart I figure it's about time I finished posting it. () Heh heh.

**Wu-fei:** it's about time, onna!

**Kita:** TT Not now Wuffie.

**Wu-fei:** OO You have dishonoured me! I shall take your head! unsheathes katana

**Kita:** look, do you want me to finish typing the story or not? oO

**Niome:** YES! I want to finish so that my big part will come in soon and then you'll write the sequel.

**Wu-fei:** sigh fine. She lives for now.

**Kita:** Thank you.And as for the sequel, there are mor fics that need to be finished first. Like Poor Little Bug on the Wall for instance. That has my top priority right now. Although I can't load the timeline I typed out for some reason. UU

**Ruth:** Awwwww... I was reading that Harry Potter fanfic! Huh? Oh yeah, Kitahoshi does not own any of these characters with the exception of the children. She does however own a dying computer that is down to it's last year before it completely falls apart.

**Kita:** ... You didn't have to tell them that Ruth. tear


	22. You hate me

The darkness coated her, her eyes opened slowly. She felt cold, but warm at the same time. She gazed at the planets slowly floating by. She almost wanted to speak, but there wasn't anyone around. And she found the quiet calming, she continued to gaze. She saw a planet in the distance, it was the earth. As she headed towards it, something was pulling her back. It was a gentle pull, but then came a strong pull from the earth. She felt the pull from both sides, and it became more intense. After only a few moments, she felt as if she would tear apart.

Ruth's eyelids fluttered open, breathing hard. Her forehead was covered in cold sweat. She glanced over to the clock at her bedside. Four AM. She sat up, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. She quietly crept through the dark corridors, moving through the doors trying to remember where the kitchen was.

"What are you doing up?" asked Craig. She jumped.

"I was... I can't remember. Hang on, it'll come back in a minute." she replied, just above a whisper.

"You sound like you're having a hang over," Craig said.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she said, losing patience.

"Oh yeah, you're Miss Peace right? Oh how could I assume that such an important person would do such a thing," he said sarcastically.

"Even the well-mannered cat has her claws behind those soft paws, you jerk." she spat back.

"Hey, I like cats. Leave them out of this," he said.

"So do I, you can't tell me what my favourite animal is," she said.

"Now that was the meow of a disturbed cat lover girl," he said, regretting the moment he finished.

"I am disturbed, damn it! All I wanted to know was the way to the kitchen," she hissed.

"You're going the wrong way," he replied softly.

"Oh. Where is the kitchen anyway?" she asked.

"The building is in the shape of a "U", you've been here a few months and you're lost?" he said unapprovingly.

"Stop being mean!" she screeched.

"Sorry, it's just... for a princess you're a joke!" he replied, breaking out into laughter. She pouted and made a puppy face.

"You're not so hot yourself." she provoked.

"If I'm not, how low does that make you?" he teased.

"Shut up, best friend stealer." she replied.

"Look who's talking," he muttered darkly.

"What are you talking about? Baka." she said, thinking.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Uh... no it isn't," she replied in a confused tone.

"See? You're a joke for a princess, you have eyes and don't see," he said, shaking his head.

"Leave me alone," Ruth said, stomping away.

"Could you keep it down out there?" muttered Niome from her door.

Ruth turned off the tap, and took the glass of water to the table gracefully. She quietly pulled out a chair, and sat down. She took a sip of water, staring out the window into the dark sky.

"Gravity pulled me back down, when I reached for the stars. But another force wanted to pull me away. I don't understand. No one ever fought for me before, I was always just never wanted or respected. The only thing to do is see what will happen, how can I choose?" she whispered, her cup of water laid forgotten on the table.

"What's wrong?" Craig said, walking in.

"I don't know, it's all just wrong." she replied.

"So you found the kitchen after all?" he joked.

"Why are you always so mean?" she whined.

"It was a joke - like ha ha ha ha ha ha? You know, like getting out of that mental cage you locked yourself in," he said.

"I'm out of tears, and laughs. And I don't remember how to smile.," she said, monotone.

"Even the cat has to play sometime. You're sounding like me, get your own personality." he replied dryly. At this, she finally laughed. As sudden as it started- it stopped.

"You hate me, just like them." she said quietly.

"Who?" he asked, pulling out another chair.

"So long ago..." she said, closing her eyes.

_"Get your foot off my chair!" Michelle said._

_"No," they replied, teasing her._

_".. Ewww ... move your desk over there," he said dryly. She said nothing, only scowled. She felt hurt, and angry._

_"Note to self: torture and slowly kill," she muttered darkly._

She wasn't like that anymore. Like a cat, it had healed and left a tiny scar in her soul. She felt darkness come surging back into her heart. The memories covered her in the darkness, almost drowning and protecting her at the same time.

"It was just... just something I'm sure everyone goes through at one time or another." she said, taking in a sharp breath.

"Megan doesn't wake up in the middle of the night and talk to herself about the past, so I'm assuming it's not exactly normal." Craig said, looking at the glass of water.

"And how would you know?" Ruth said, making Craig go bright red. He didn't answer, but simply stared at the floor.

"It's so hard for you to talk about then, isn't it?" he asked quietly, watching her.

"I still have to let go of that pain, so I can concentrate on my missions. But how?" she said.

"What if you went back to the place where you were hurt, and resolve the problem? Put your nightmares at rest," he suggested, She lifted her head from the table, as a smile played across her lips.

"That's exactly what I need; great idea. I guess you're not such an idiot after all," she said teasingly.

"And I guess you're not a joke- but you haven't proved that yet," he retorted.

"Cut me some slack." she said.

"Just because you're a princess, it doesn't mean you get extra rights." he said dryly.

"I meant as a friend. Geez, you have really got to lighten up; you take things too seriously." she replied.

"So do you, so can't I be serious?" he asked.

"I'm not serious ALL the time. Besides, I'm tired." she said yawning. She eyed the glass of water for a minute, then put it in the sink. She walked back to her room, wondering when she could go. As she closed her eyes, she knew she would return there soon.

"You have so much to learn and so little time. Your days are numbered," said the dark shadow, disappearing.

* * *

**AN**

Yep. I did just post the last chapter. But I really want to get this story out of the way. I'll probably only be able to post one more chapter after this before I go to bed. It's Tuesday after all and I've got school tomorrow. I'm going to tell you all that I wrote this years ago and I decided not to change anything because then I'd have to rewrite the entire thing changing it from what I had originally intended it to be like. Though it's getting harder to ignore little things here and there as the chapters go by.

**Kita:** Moo!

**Wu-fei:** ... unable to come up with something to say to that

**Niome:** Grrrr!

**Will:** Woof!

**Megan:** Meow!

**Craig:** ...

**Kita:** wow, he's beginning to act like Trowa. oO

**Ruth:** Kitashoshi still doesn't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, but the men in the white coats say that she's going to stop claiming ownership soon.


End file.
